


VooDue

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Voodoo Parody song.





	VooDue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

voodue

## 

**VooDue**

by Voyagerbabe

Author's Webpage:http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Starship/6102/home.html   


Author's disclaimer: 

There once was a company from Toronto, 

Who owned the worlds best TV show. 

Places, wolves, people, and plot, 

All the rights they have got, 

But here I can do what I want to.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Original Lyrics by Paul Gross and David Keeley "Voodoo"" 

Altered Lyrics by Voyagerbabe 

(If possible, 'listen' with the original, so you can follow the rhythms)   
  
  


***   
  
  


Something in the way they talk 

Maybe baby just the way they walk 

I've taken any liberties that I please 

Something in the way they smile 

Teeth and lips and hair run wild 

Yeah surely, this has brought me to my keys   
  
  


Oh Lord I'm down 

Need a beta reader please 

Oh Lord I'm down 

Need a beta reader please 

And I don't know 

Which way to turn 

Which way to go 

What did this do to me?   
  
  


Do you due? 

Do you do an eggplant trance? 

Do you due? 

Do you due a traintop romance? 

Do you due? 

Do you do a little Stan-dance? 

Do you do some fanfic, baby?   
  
  


(repeat)   
  
  


Hey, yeah, yeah. 

I said hey, yeah yeah   
  
  


Flames on the other lists blowing 

Here the fanfic keeps on coming 

And its chock full of the hottest Due South guys 

Ben's eyes of deepest blue 

Those eyes that are so true 

He can be with anyone, cuz we've tried!   
  
  


Oh Lord I'm down 

Need a beta reader please 

Oh Lord I'm down 

Need a beta reader please 

And all I know 

Is I don't know 

It's just a show 

What did this do to me?   
  
  


Do you due? 

Do you do an eggplant trance? 

Do you due? 

Do you due a traintop romance? 

Do you due? 

Do you do a little Stan-dance? 

Do you do some fanfic, baby?   
  
  


(repeat)   
  
  


Hush now, reader, I won't let them die 

I said hush now, baby, that ain't my style 

Mmm, you're reading too, God knows I do 

Can't put it down, though I really need to 

Can't put it down, it's the curse of love 

Gotta put it down it's late! 

Hey!   
  
  


Do you due? 

Do you do an eggplant trance? 

Do you due? 

Do you due a traintop romance? 

Do you due? 

Do you do a little Stan-dance? 

Do you do some fanfic, baby?   
  
  


(repeat) 


End file.
